kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
The Daily Life of Gu Bera No. 5
The Daily Life of Gu Bera No. 5 was originally published in Volume 7 in August 2016, and re-released on Currygom's blog on January 26, 2017. No.4 and No.5 were not released on Naver like the first three parts. For general information about this series, see The Daily Life of Gu Bera. Both No.4 and No.5 can be viewed directly on the blog here. Synopsis During their lunch at the Chinese restaurant, Paran wonders why Gu Bera is so low-ranked in school and is being chased down by Kim Gandal. Bera admits that before she came here, she never went to school. Paran realizes that she resembles a certain martial artist, but since he is dead, it would be better to avoid the subject. At a nearby table, Yuta is sad that he cannot afford to buy her so much food, while Shin Gu dumps red sauce all over the plate of food between them. Yuta gets upset, saying that he is unable to eat the food with that sauce on it. Shin Gu drops the sauce bowl on the food, gets up, and leaves the restaurant. Yuta gets up and realizes that Shin Gu never paid for the food he ordered, and he cannot afford to cover it. A server tells him that if he is unable to pay the bill, he will have to wash dishes. Outside the restaurant, Gandal and Choi Maru wait. Maru warns him that Paran's family is pretty important so they should not mess with him, but Gandal insists that they only want Bera, so all Maru needs to do is to hold off Paran. When Maru mentions that it would be bad luck for Kim Babo to show up now, he shows up, telling them that he is waiting for his girl who is on the 2nd floor. Teo and Naila watch them from a distance. As Naila wonders why Maru bothers to hang out with a delinquent, Teo leaves. Gandal tells Babo to scram, and Babo asks him if he is bullying someone again. Gandal commands Maru, who is hungry, to get him, and he complies. Gandal attempts to sneak into the restaurant while they are distracted, but freezes when his sister Kim Shakun appears. She tells him that she hopes that he is not up to his bullying ways, and asks if she only heard awful rumors. Gandal then punches Maru in the face, and claims that he is only bringing order and justice to the school, so whatever his dear sister has heard were only lies. As the pair leaves, Babo looks down at Maru and laughs. Inside the restaurant, Paran offers to walk Bera to her next class, PE. Rana suddenly appears behind him, and accuses him of skipping class before leading him away. He wonders how she was able to find him, and she replies that some 1st year told her where he was. Bera feels envious of how close the two seem, when Shin Gu appears and tells her that she would only be a third wheel. Bera calls him a creep, then hands him an envelope with money to pay for whatever he broke when she attacked him. When he states that she owes him a thousand times more than what she just gave him, she starts to run away, but collides with Yuta carrying a stack of dishes. She looks up at Yuta and starts to apologize to him... Leez finally wakes up, back in the water channel, where she is stretched out on the ground, holding on to Yuta as he kneels. Ran tells her to hurry up because they are leaving now. Leez asks Ran if they had waited for her to wake up all that time, and he replies that it was thanks to Yuta, who seemed to think that she was having a good dream; otherwise, Asha would have used Bhavati Indra on her. She thanks Yuta, who blushes. Later, Leez tells Ran that she had a weird dream in which her life was completely different, but admits that she can no longer remember most of it. However, she does remember that Ran had a good sense of style, and even had a girlfriend. He agrees that it sounds weird. List of Gu Bera characters appearing in this episode In order of appearance: Category:Extras Category:Gu Bera